First mission
by mikuuchan
Summary: My first fanfiction ever, ((rate please)): Sasori and Deidara's first mission together. Sorry for bad english... SASODEI :D Rated M for a reason. Yaoi included


First mission

Sasori and Deidara were walking through the forest. It was around 6 pm. but Sun was still up. This was Dei's first mission since he joined Akatsuki and he was exhausted. Three days of none-stop walking with this boring puppet and he furthermore he didn't know when they will reach their destination. This ugly puppet was the worst partner. He didn't talk with Dei, he didn't stop even once so that Dei can rest a bit, after all he was still human, nor he let Dei eat something.

"Oii, Sasori no Danna, I can't walk anymore, hn! I am hungry and tired. Let's rest a bit, un" Dei complained. Sasori just ignored him. "Hay! Stop ignoring me already! I am not asking much, I just wanna rest so that i can be in full form once we meet those guys we are suppoused to fight with on this damn mission, un" Sasori didin't pay any attention to Dei this time too. He just continued walking forward.

Deidara was so mad so he started yelling: "Fine! You asshole, i am going to..." ,

"Quiet brat!" , shouted Sasori "We are surrounded. There are nine,..no eleven of enemies. Stay besideme, brat!" ,

"No way! It's time to show some bitches my true art, un!" , shouted Dei." You too Sasori, prepare to be amazed, hmm!"

He started to mold a bird with his clay. "Are you retarded, you are going to let everyone knows our position, you idiot! We are not here to fight, this mission is about getting informations about jinchuurikis, do you understand? Now stay aside and let me handle this This is an order!"

"Oh hell no, i am not taking orders form you."

"He was so stubborn and Sasori hated that the most. Sasori had more experience then he did, way more actually, but Deidara didn't want to listen to him now. He could ruin their mission completely. He was so angry!

Deidara's eyes suddenly go wide open as he saw Sasori's big metal tail flying toward his head. He knew he wasn't able to dodge it. He was so scared, he closed his eyes in despair and tear fall down from his right eye. Is Sasori aiming to kill him...?

Deidara was waiting for that hit, but it never came. He felt something heavy fall next to him. He opened his eyes and saw dead Sunagkure ninja right next to his legs.

"What...what was that?" He wispered "Did he just save me?" he thought and Sasori cut his thoughts "Brat, he was going to kill you! I told you to stay beside me! Do you want to die? And what is is now, are you crying? This isn't time nor place for that. There are ten of them near us. Get a hold of yourself!" Deidara opened his mounth not believing what just happened. "So Danna can actually talk?" he thought.

He wanted to say something but another kunai flew near him and he just run to the Sasori. He stood behind him and watched three Suna nins jumping in front of Sasori. He easily took them down, leaving Deidara amazed. Then he opened his mounth and poisoned arrows flew towards one three bringing two more people down.

Then five of them surrounded them. They all used some kind of sand jutsu and attacked those two. Sasori pull Dei with his tail leaving Hiruko body exposed. Deidara heared something breaking and he quickly turn to see Sasori. His body was broken, but Sunagakure ninjas were laying dead too.

"Sasori no Danna Are you ok, un?" Deidara screamed.

"I am fine brat, this is my armor, Hiruko. But now is all broken which is not fine." Dei looked surprised as he saw beautiful red haired man rises from Hiruko and this sand mess.

"Why are you looking like that at me? You thought that that was my original body? Tschh, such a brat!" ,

"Danna...so that's you, un? But you are so young. Wait is that one more puppet body?" ,

"Brat, i am 32 years old now, and yes this is another puppet body of mine. I created my ultimate art. art that will last eternal. although i was like 15 when i turned myself in puppet. But, never mind that, i have to fix Hiruko, so we are heading to the nearest inn now!" ,

"But what whit this guys, are they dead, un?".

"Yes, i released my poison arrows at last moment. Now just to get rid of their bodies." ,

"Why, un?",

"Because we are on secret mission, brat! Noone should know we were here. Now help me out now!'',

" Oh okay Danna, un!"

It was already night when they hide all those bodies and walked thgourgh the forest once again. Deidara wasn't able to remove hus eyes from Sasori. His Danna was so beautiful and calm. Hit wanted to helm him carrying that ugly Hiruko puppet

"Say, Danna, it's already late, we don't know when we'll reach next inn. I could make a bird that could carry us to it. I mean, it won't explode and it will help us a bit, un!"

Sasori thought a bit and said: "Okay, brat. But as long as you are quiet as possible.

"Don't worry, un!" Deidara was so happy because he was able to finally do something for his Danna. He mold a bird and throw it to the air "Katsu!". The bird grow big and he jumped on it. Saaori followed him and soon they were flying above forest.

At first they didn't talk to each other, but then Deidara asked Sasori: "You said earlier that you created eternal art, hm?",

"Yes?",

"Is it mean that you believe tat art is supposed to last forever?",

"Of course brat! Otherwise it has no meaning.",

"Hm, you are wrong there, Danna, un! Ttue art is an explosion. Something that last for a moment and something big and unforgetable, hm!",

"Brat, that's so wrong. Art isn't supposed to fade away, it should last forever. Just like my art and ny body. I will never disappear and will last eternal."

"Well me and my art think that's a bullshit, hm! I will, when the day comes, show you my ultimate art. It will last for a moment and will leave never before seen scar on this planet,un!",

"Brat, that scar is kind of eternal thing.",

"Is not!",

"It is!",

"Is not, un!",

"Oh whatever brat, just shut up!".

After this conversation they were flying in silent, and Sasori accidentally looked down and saw border of the forest and 500 meters from that some light. "Oii, brat! Take us down. You see that light? It could be an inn.",

"Oh, okay, un!" After that he gave comands to his bird and it flew down.

After few minutes they arrived to that house and it was an inn. Deidara smiled and Sasori just walked in not showing any emotions. They took one room with two beds because they didn't have enaugh money for two rooms. Deidara was looking forward to share room with Sasori, but Sasori still haven't shown any emotion. Deidara hated it when he was in Hiruko armor, but now his partner looked so hot with that emotionless face, but then again looked ao cute while he was carrying that big Hiruko body. Deidara smiled again "Damn it! I look like a fool constantly smiling." He thought " But then again who could resist this?"

The finally reached their room which was at the end of hall. When they walked in they saw two bads, one plant, big window that was standing instead of fourth wall whivh alliwed monelight to come inside the room. Deidara thought how that was really romatic. There was also a table thats Sasori put his Hiruko on. They didn't had electeical power so they had to turn on the candels, they had three of them, each hanging on one wall. Sasori took one candel, light it up and placed it on the table. He started working on Hiruko and Deidara sit next to him.

"What is it, brat? You wanna watch me work on my art?",

"Yes, un!",

"Didn't you tell earlier that my art is bullshit?".

"Well, yeah but...I..." he was blushing "Hay it is boring, un! But i am bored so...".

"Tschh, brat! Oh, if you are still hungry go tell someone to bring you food. I left some money for it.".

"Really? Thanx Danna, un!" ,

"And stop with that UN, it annoys me so much!",

"Sorry Danna, i am not even realaising that i say that too offten, un! Ooops! I'll stop now,un." Sasori sight. This is gonna be long night...

While Deidara was finishing his meal, Sasori was constantly swearing and sighing. "Damn it! There is no help." He took one scroll, made some hand signs and Hiruko disappeared.

"Huh?" Deidara was confused. Sasori turn to face his confused partner. "I can't fix it here, i don't have certain tools. I guess i'll have to wait till we come back to base..."

Deidara was kind of happy to hear that because his Danna would stay in his hot body, but was also kind of sad for Sasori who seemed really mad. Deidara thought that he has some emotions at least.

"Anyway, are you finished with that rice balls?"

Deidara took his last bite and nodded.

"Good, because now is time for sleep, brat! We are going early tomorrow."

" Whaaat,un? Sleeping, Danna, it is only 9 pm. I can't sleep that early even thought i am tired."

"I don't care, brat! I won't wait you even a minute tomorrow." Sasori come to his bad and lied on it.

Deidara asked: " Say, Danna! You are puppet, right? How come puppets need sleep, un?"

"I indeed am puppet, but not only puppet. I still have my human heart and i need to rest to recover my chakra."

" Oh, okay, un. Say, Danna, can i get a shower somewhere.?"

"Go ask that woman on reception. I think they have those common baths here. One for girls and one for boys." He said as he turnd to sleep.

"Oh, okay, un!" Deidara was just about to leave when an idea pop up. "Danna, do you wanna come too?"

Sasori thought for a bit and said:" I guess i could, it will help me relax so i can recover my chakra faster."

While they were walking Deidara couldn't throw out idea of nacked Danna of his. He was smiling and blusing. When they finally reached bath and removed their clothes, Deidara finally got an image of his nacked partner.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Danna, what the fuck? You are all puppet? Your whole body, oh not whole, hehe, the main part still look human,un!"

"Shut up, brat! Well of course i left that human, are you crazy? Wouldn't you?" Sasori said blushing. He then remembered how many times passed and he didn't had thats special urge. It was kinda weird that he was feeling something with this brat of his. "And what the fuck was that?"

"N-nothing..hehe..." Deidara said blushing and smiling.

When they came in Deidara literally jumped in the pool. He was so happy. Sasori just stood next to the border and he was quiet, although he was secretly watching nacked blondie. He thought Deidara was really hot, and when he realised where his minds were he shook his head and blushed. He then closed his eyes but he was still imagined his brat. "Damn it idiot!". He realised it's been a while since he heared his brat's sounds, he opened his eyes and saw Deidara standing next to the border with his eyes closed. He came closer to him, and saw that he was sleeping. "Tschh..such a brat!". He took him in his arms bridal and carryied him to his bad. Just when he wanted to leave him. Deidara grabed him and said" No, un!" It was so cute that sound he made. That's what Sasori thought. "How do you mean NO, brat?" I need sleep too, remember?"

"Then sleep in my bad with me."

"Are you crazy?! Let my hand!"

"Oww, please Danna, un?"

Sasori finally couldn't resist, or he didn't want to resist his brat now. Yeah, he definitelly wanted to be close to him. This brand new feeling was so weird, and he was confused, although he didn't want to show that. "Tschh..fine, brat! But you gonna pay for this." He really didn't mean that, he find himself smiling how bad liar he was.

When Sasori lied next to him, Deidara hugged him and Sasori returned the action surpreising both of them.

"Good night Danna, un!" Sasori looked at Deidar a few moments and then thought:

"Da hell! I have nothing to lose." He then simply placed a sweet kiss at Deidara's forehead.

" Night Deidara."

Deidara couldn't believe what just happened. This kiss gave him a nice wake up call. "Danna...un?"

"Shh...Dei! Don't talk." Sasori lied at him and kissed his lips, Deidara kissed back. Sasori put his tongue into blondie mouth, exploring them and making Deidara moans. After almost one minute they broke a kiss to take some air. Sasori smiled at Deidara making him smile and blush too. Sasori then began to kiss his neck and then Deidara's nipples making him moan. Deidara just remembered that he was naked and realeised that Sasori was going down with his mouth while holding Deidara's right niple and pinching it. Sasori licked Deidara's stomach making blondie shiver, and he finally come to his partner member. He puted it in his mouth and began sucking it. Deidara was out of this world. He was constantly moaning and saying his Danna's name. Sasori really enjoyed his brat's sounds. He began sucking harder and Deidara was about to come.

"Ahh Danna..i am coming, un!" Sasori didnt' move his head and Deidara came into his mouth.  
"Umm...brat, you are actually tasty." He said smiling. Deidara blushed really hard and tried to avoid eye contact.

"What is it now? Look me into my eyes, brat!" Sasori came on Deidara again and leaned next to his head.

saying: "It's really rare to see you quiet like this, but you do look cute." Sasori then took Deidara's hear and started playing with it. After few minutes Deidara finally looked him and Sasori kissed him really hard.

"You know Dei", asked Sasori "I think it's time you to satisfy me too, don't you think so?" Deidara felt something hard on his stomach and asked: "Danna...?"

"Don't be surprised Deidara, i really like you. Now, tell me is this gonna be your first time?" Deidara suddenly panicked, he didn't know if he was ready for his first time, and plus his Danna just said that he liked him really much. He was really confused and then asked Sasori: " Hmm, Danna, this isn't one night tihing only?"

"Of course it's not, brat! I am not a whore, besides i just said i really liked you. Truth to be told, i don't know why. You are loud, clumsy, stubborn, annoying and all that, but then again you are really cute and you are some kind of artistic, and i don't know why but i feel happy whenever i am with you." Deidara coudln't believe what he just heard, he always thought that Sasori didn't really like him, but to hear this, he was really happy. "D-danna,..i like you too so much, un!" Sasori kissed him really hard.

"You know Dei, if you are scared we won't go any further."

"No, i am okay, un!"

Sasori nodded and placed three fingers in front of Dei's mouth and ordered him to suck it. Deidara obeyed and began sucking it. Sasori removed them as he felt they had enaugh saliva on it and then he placed them in front of Deidara's entrance: "Ready, Dei?". He nodded. Sasori put one finger into Deidara making him scream, he trusted few more times only to place one more digit into his lover. Deidara screamed harder and felt as he was going to cry when Sasori finally added third finger making Deidara cry out: Sasorii!"

"It's only going to be a pleasure from this point out, i promise." Sais Sasori.

After few minutes Deidara got used to fingers and he wanted Sasori inside of him now.

"Sasori no Danna, can you remove your fingers and put you know what in?"

"I don't know. What Dei?" He teased him.

"Oh, Danna, please, un!" Didara almost began to cry, he wanted Sasori so bad now.

"Tell me what you want and i will do it." Sasori continued with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Danna, just please do it, un! Don't make me say that, un!" Deidara cried. Sasori now didn't trust in anymore and looked cold at Deidara. Deidara started moving his hips and after long pause he shouted: " Oh, Sasori, just fuck me already!" Sasori put on an evil smirk and removed his fingers from Dei, placing his member in front of Dei's entrence.

"Ready?" Deidara, nodded.

Sasori slowly trusted in making Deidara scream and cry out of pain but pleasure also. His Danna's cock was bigger then he expected. Then Sasori pull it back almost exiting Dei onyl to trust back in. Deidara screamed: "Sasorii!". Sasori leaned toward Dei and gave him hot kiss still trustin in and out. After few minutes , Deidara got used to it and all the pain was gone, leaving him in unbelieveble pleasure.

Deidara's eyes were closed and he was crying in pleasure. His mouth was opened and h was making the sweetest moans and periodically screaming Sasori's name. Sasori enjoyed seeing his uke in that condition.

Sasori took Deidara's right nipple and began pinching it again, making Deidara feel even greater pleasure. Then an idea poped up in his head so he said: " Dei play with yourself but use your hand mouth too." Deidara obeyed him, making Sasori smirk, after all he loved dominance.

He felt great. Every part of his body felt amazing. He looked at his Danna who then kissed him. Deidara felt that he was coming and he said: "Danna..i am com..". Sasori kissed him really hard making Deidara come on their stomachs. Hot feeling on his stomach and his brat in that condition made Sasori came too inside of Deidara.

Sasori lied on him panting heavily and felt Deidara pant too. After few moments he stood up and lied next to Deidara pulling him into a big hug. Deidara was too eshousted to hug back, he just kissed Sasori's chest and he felt hos sleep was taking over him. Before he fell asleep he said: "Sasori, i love you, un!". Sasori replied: "I love you too, Dei." After that they fell asleep almost immediatelly.

Tomorrow morning Sasori woke up before Deidara. He packed their stuff and he came to Deidara's bad. He was sorry for having to wake him up after he saw how cute he was while sleeping, but on the other hand they were already late. They got informations needed for this mission and they should be going to Akatsuki base too.

"Hey Dei, you have to get up. We are really late, we have to go now." Deidara slowly opened his eyes and looked at his Danna. Pictures from last night showed up in his head and he blushed.

"Good morning, Sasori, un!" Sasori smiled and kissed Dei's forehead.

"C'mon! Let's take a quick shower and move to the base as soon as possible. I still hate making people wait.". Deidara nodded and he get up. He tried to walk but he almost fall, it was too painfull. Sasori cought him before he hit the gound and smiled. " Sorry Dei, let me take care of that.". He lifted Deidara and carried him bridal to the bath. They finished for 5 minutes and after while they were ready to go.

Deidara made his clay bird, did some hand signs and it grew up again. Sasori picked him up and jumed on the bird. They headed out to the base all the way hugging and kissing.


End file.
